


Adorn

by xouend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Sadstuck, davejade - Freeform, davespritejade, will be mature content later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xouend/pseuds/xouend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite is a guide. <br/>Now that the kids have won SBURB, he is given three options by the game.<br/>1.To turn back into a crow.<br/>2.To turn back into a human boy, or<br/>3.Cease to exist.</p><p>But Jade Harley and the 'Real Dave' stand in his way from trying to choose between the last two options. And he only has one week to make up his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you wake up, your palms are sweaty, and your entire head is wet. You shift uncomfortably from your damp bed and stretch your wings out to cool down.  
Another nightmare.  
It's the same one every time.  
A black carapace wearing a crown kills everybody you know as you helplessly watch it destroy everything you have had to sacrifice to save, unable to move, unable to fight. It uses its many hands to strangle and stab your friends.  
The blood, the tears, and the shrill cries. You rest your arms on your lower torso and curl up into an upright ball.  
It's just a nightmare, you reassure yourself. You're a game guide now, not a player. You have nothing much to worry about. John was kind enough to let you live with him when you refused to live with the rest of the Striders. The 'real Dave Strider' (your eyebrows furrow at the name) tried to convince you to stay with him and Dirk, but you refused and left. John is a great guy. He understands your pain. You feel like you are a huge burden to him. To him, and to Jade.  
Every time you think of her, you remember all the great times you had together. Your first kiss, up at the deck of the ship. It was on the first date too. But then you wince when you remember how you had to break up with her. It was abrupt and you knew that you never had the chance. Because of the 'Real Dave' (You grit your teeth). 

You don't blame him. He is you. You are him. You did what you had to do to save your friends.  
You doubt anyone cares. Rose is all drunken up. You haven't answered any of Jade's messages. John and Kanaya are busy trying to console Rose. And you would never ask your other self for help. You aren't friends with the trolls, so you can't confide in them either. But you still have the rest of the sprites.  
Oh how you wish Jadesprite was still here.

You uncurl yourself at the sound of knocking on the door. You reluctantly float towards the door and open it, expecting to see John. But it's not him. It's Nannasprite.  
''Oh, hey, Nanna.'' The bustling old lady doesn't wear her usual jest on her face, and that sort of worries you. She enters and shuts the door and motions you to sit down.  
''Dave, my dear. Have you heard the news?'' Her tone is fragile.  
''No... I haven't heard much news at all. I barely even leave this room anymore.'' Your voice falters at the end of your sentence.  
''Dave... we're both sprites. Guides to the players. And now that the players have won... we aren't needed anymore.''  
''So are we going to like die now? Like, cease to exist?'' Your voice sounds more terrified than you intended it to be. You've given up the cool kid facade ages ago.

''Yes, and no,'' She lets out a small frown. ''You see, Dave, we have two options. We can wither choose to become real-non sprites again, or we can 'cease to exist'.''  
''That means...?''  
''You can either turn back into a crow, a human boy, or disappear.''  
''How long do I have?'' You manage to ask.  
''John's Birthday. The anniversary of SBURB. You only have one week to make up your mind. Good luck, dear.''  
''But I don't know what I should choose...'' You whisper.  
''Dave, I believe you will do whatever is the best option. I have faith in you.'' She gives you a pat on the shoulder and rises towards the door.  
''Wait,'' You stop her. ''What are you choosing?''  
''Me?'' She says as she opens the door. ''I have chosen to leave my memories and tales behind, and to turn into the wind.'' She smiles and then leaves you all alone in your room again. 

You watch the door shut and then you bang your head on the nearby desk. It hurts, it really does.  
You have to tell someone. You have to talk to somebody about it.  
You'd love to turn back into a human.. but... where would you fit in? Nowhere... nowhere at all.  
You decide to leave and search for John immediately. He's the closest person you can talk to right now.

You clean yourself up and glide out of your room, searching for Egbert. His room is empty. You decide to head down to the living room to look for him.  
''John?'' You call out as you approach the living room.  
''John's not here. He's visiting Jane for a couple of days at LOCAH.'' That voice.  
You turn around slowly.  
Long dark hair falling over shoulders.  
White dog ears sticking out.  
Beautiful green eyes.  
Shiny glare of glasses.  
An overbite.  
And a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade.  
Jade Harley.  
But she's not alone. The shadowy figure behind her steps aside, and you see a blonde male draped in time hero hues, sporting a pair of shades very much like yours. You nod at the two unexpected visitors and slightly move backwards, unsure of what to do next.  
It dawns to you that they're holding hands. You feel a weird sensation in your throat and stomach. As jealous as you can get, you know it's for the best.  
Dave walks forward, letting go of Jade's hand and approaches you. You can tell that he is mad- mainly because you two are practically the same guy.  
''All this time I thought you were dead or you ran to live with the nakkadiles or something.'' He's trying not to yell, but he's not succeeding at it.  
You snort, trying to pierce through his thick, dumb, round shades.  
''But all this time, ALL THIS TIME, you were hiding under John's wing. We were so worried sick, looking for you!''  
His fists are clenched, and his body posture is all tensed up.  
''Why do you care?'' You snap at him, folding your arms. The last thing you need is to get into a fight with a version of yourself.  
''Wh-,'' He stutters. ''Why do WE care?''  
It looks like he doesn't have an answer to your question. Before you can smirk like a hugeas* jerk, you fall to the floor due to a slap of a pair of strong hands. You prop yourself up with one arm, and rub your cheek with the other. When you glance up, you see Jade with one arm raised, standing above you. Dave rests a hand on her shoulder and she puts her arm back down. She's shedding a few tears again. You watch the tears roll down her face. She offers you a hand up and you grit your teeth, getting up by yourself, ignoring her hand.  
''Sorry about that.'' She mutters, doggy ears drooping. You've forgotten how adorable they were.  
''No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just disappeared,'' You mumble  
She hugs you tight. A little bit too tight. You grunt as you gasp for air when she lets go.  
''We really missed you.'' She says slowly.  
''Yea... I guess.'' You reply, starting to regret running away without an explanation.  
''Come on, let's get you cleaned up and head to the Apartment.'' Dave sighs. Jade hands you your orange tinted shades. You didn't even realize that your shades were knocked off your face from her slap.  
You put it on, and brush your hand through your hair and nod at the both of them. Jade holds Dave's hand and yours with her free hand, and with a green flash, the three of you teleport into a rather messy room. Underwear strewn across the room, jackets hanging on the sides of the white sofa, and dead plants on the table.  
The Strider apartment. It looks like a mess.  
''What happened to this place?'' You ask.  
''We've been so busy trying to track you down for the past few months that we didn't really have time to clean up,'' Dave admits and readjusts his shades. ''Also, Dirk barely even stays in the living room, and sleeps over a lot at Jake's, Roxy's and Jane's, and I sort of live at Jade's place, so this place is a dump.''  
Jade lets go of both you and Dave's hands and you float around the mess. Spying a photograph on the floor, you smirk at one of your old ironic selfies.

''You can live here, you know, casa de strider will always welcome you with open arms,'' Dave tells you. ''You don't have to stay, or you can stay as long as you want, I won't force you this time.''  
That's great. If only you had forever and not a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait- and the rather short chapter. I've actually been writing a lot- but I keep getting unsatisfied with it, so I kept rewriting it eugh///  
> Next chapter will come out some day this week. Maybe Friday or Saturday! I'll try make it as long as possible. Thank you for all the kudos so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

''One week.'' Dave grimaces.  
''Yea, one week.'' You reply with a sigh. The steam from the tea catches your eye as Dave shakes his head. It is just the two of you in his room. You are floating at the edge of your (and his) old bed, while he's sitting on a chair by the computer. Jade is in the shower. You take a sip of the chamomile. ''Is this supposed to be a secret?'' He raises his eyebrows.  
''I don't know. I guess not.'' You sigh.  
''So are you going to tell Harley about it?'' Your gaze shifts down.  
''I guess so.''  
''In that case,'' He gets up with his mug of apple juice.  
''I'll leave you two alone to talk about it.'' He leaves the room and Jade enters with a confused look on her face.  
''Talk alone about what?'' She asks. The tips of her hair are wet and she's wearing one of your/Dave's old oversized t-shirts with a pair of brown shorts. She shuts the door behind her and sits next to you.  
''Uh..''  
''Come on, Dave, you can tell me anything!'' She quips. You reluctantly take another sip of your tea.  
''Well, you see,'' You begin. ''Um, since I'm a sprite and everything, and the session is over, SBURB has plans in store for me.''  
''What sort of plans?''  
''Um, since us sprite- game guides- aren't needed anymore, we get to choose whether we want to cease to exist, or to become any one of our two prototypes.'' ''Meaning?''  
''Meaning I get to a)Disappear into thin air, b)Become a bird, or C)Become back to my regular old human self.'' You finally look her in the eye. She looks a little bit confused.  
''So,'' She finally says. ''Which one have you chosen?''  
''Um... I haven't really made up my mind yet. But maybe either ceasing to exist or um, to become a human again. I miss having feet.''  
Her face lights up at your little joke.  
''Well, I support whatever decision you make! But you have some time, right? We should go do more sprite stuff before you make up your mind!''  
''Jade,'' You sigh. ''I have a due date you know.''  
''Huh? What?''  
''I mean by, you know, I have until John's birthday to make up my mind. I have to do the, er, thing, on the 13th of April.''  
''That means you only have 7 days!'' She is starting to get worried.  
''Yep. It's a pretty big deal. Death and fate and all.'' You reply. She scoots closer to you and nods her head.  
''Don't worry, Dave. I'm here for you.'' You flinch at those words, because they are the truth. She has always been there for you. But you abandoned her to go hide at Egbert's. The more time you spend with her, the more you remember how much of a jerk you were. Heart beating faster, you want to hug her tight and tell her how sorry you are. You want to cry and apologize, and to tell her how much she means to you. But you resist. Although you still have feelings for her, but you know you can't get in the way of her and the real Dave's relationship. Your aching hands remain still.  
''I'm scared.'' You silently admit. She doesn't say anything, and just pulls you into a hug. You hug her back, with tears streaming down your eyes uncontrollably. God dammit, Striders don't cry. This is so uncool. But you silently cry into her shoulder anyway. You're confused, you're lost. You really want to become a human again, but you can't fit in anywhere.  
_

 

Jade is out shopping for groceries and Dave is blogging away at his laptop. You decide to visit your fellow sprites and see what their choices are. Somehow, you manage to send some sort of signal to the others to meet up at LOWAS to discuss your futures. Nannasprite claims to be busy, but the others say that they will be going to the little meetup. Content, you tell Dave that you will be out for a while, and you begin to float away from LOHAC.

Arriving to the location, Erisolsprite is already there, bickering with Jaspersprite. There are only a few sprites left. Tavrissprite, who you never met, has exploded, and Jadesprite, is obviously lost somewhere. Excluding Nanna, there will only be 5 of you here today. You descend and nod at the other two. The others arrive shortly and the discussion begins.  
''So, what are you guys going to choose? I know that Nanna has decided to disappear.'' You begin.  
''I'm definitely going to disappear too,'' Jasper sighs. ''I'm no use. A cat? A doll? I don't think so.''  
''I can't even make up my mind on who to become,'' Erisol grunts.  
''Me too,'' Fefeta groans. ''It's so hard to choose, they are both amazing!''  
''How about you?'' You ask Arquius as the others start yapping about who to choose.  
''It is obvious, Davesprite,'' Arquius smirks. ''I'm choosing to become glasses. There is NO way I will choose the sweaty version of me. I have already built a robotic body for myself to wire myself up to when I become a pair of pathetic yet charming AI.''  
''Um, that's nice, but where will you go?''  
''Who knows?'' He laughs. ''But wait, what are you choosing?''  
''Either withering away or becoming human again. Most likely the first one, though.''  
''Why would you choose to vanish?'' Arquius asks, beginning to sound more condescending. You just shrug.  
''I have nowhere to go.'' You reply lamely.  
''But aren't you scared to not exist?'' You ponder on that thought for a while.  
''To,'' He takes a towel out and mops up his sweaty forehead. ''be forgotten? To become a memory that people will sometimes think of?''  
''I don't know.'' You sigh, sinking to the ground.  
''I'm scared to not exist,'' He tells you and lays a rather strong hand on your shoulder. ''Aren't you?'' You heard this one before. Dirk told you about how he used this line to get him to prototype Hal. Typical AR. You stare at him and then nod. You will miss Jade very much. You still have a chance of being with her if you become a human, but she's already with Alpha Dave, and you don't really want to break their relationship apart because they're both happy together, you would know. And if two people a fcking happy together, you leave them the fck alone.

But you still can't stand disappearing into thin air. There's still so much you haven't done yet. Arquius smirks and then leaves to chat with Fefeta. You tell the others that you have to go now, and you leave back to the Strider apartment. You enter the neglected house and shut the door behind you. ''So, have you made up your mind yet?'' Dave asks from the couch, busy watching some animal documentary.  
''Nope. I think I have to talk to John about it.'' He nods his head. ''Egbert will be back at his house tomorrow. I'll be at Jade's tonight. You can sleep in my room, or Dirk's. You can come to LOFAF with us if you want to.''  
''Why would I want to go to LOFAF? I don't need to hear moaning noises in the middle of the night.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha okay what a weird chapter  
> It'll be mildly nsfw in the next chapter. Thank you all for your kudos so far uou


	4. Chapter 4

You ignore Alpha Dave's cough as you float into Dirk's bedroom. The small green alarm clock on the bedside table read 8 pm. It's actually too early to go to bed. You peek out the door and see Dave and Jade holding hands and a green flash, they disappear. 

You sigh as you float on to Dirk's bed. His room is extremely clean. Too clean, in fact. Guess Dave was telling the truth when he said Dirk barely stays at home. You lay on your back and cross your arms on your stomach. Staring at the ceiling, you imagine what Dave and Jade could be doing right now. Maybe having a dinner date. You imagine Dave, smooth and all, cleaning up after the dishes, and Jade helping him with it. Then they'd watch TV, and then go to bed and make out.

That's what you have done with her. You doubt Dave would do any different.

You two /are/ the same guy anyway. There's no doubt they make out all the time.

Rubbing your stomach, you easily remember what your first time with Jade was like. She lost her virginity to you, and vice versa. It was just after your birthday celebration.  
===

''Thanks for helping me clean up, Dave.'' Jade smiled at you and handed you a full garbage bag filled with paper plates. You grabbed it with your sprite tail and tossed it out the window.

''Dave! You can't do that!'' Jade snorts, hands akimbo.

''But I can, and I just did, Harley.'' You told her. You stole a glance at the couch. John is fast asleep on the yellow couch, with icing on his face and the bright blue party hat clinging at his ear.

 

''Silly John,'' Jade shook her head. ''Let's go.''  
You floated out of the room with her and headed into your bedroom with her. She placed the present she got you on your table, admiring the way it looked on the table. 

''Thanks for the sweet gear, Jade.'' You told her as you sat on your bed. It was a katana that she had alchemized herself. It had an orange grip and bird wing designs on the handle. 

''That's not the only thing I got for you.'' Jade grinned and sauntered over to you. She cupped your face with her petite hands and tilted you up and gave you a big kiss. You kissed her back and wrapped your arms around her. You two pulled apart seconds later, and her face was as red as could be. You stroke her cheeks and pulled her closer to you. She climbed on to the bed and begun to kiss you again. You gently pushed her on her back in mid-kiss and float above her, hands in her hair. You felt your face heat up as you kiss her. Soon it was a battle of the tongues for dominance. The two of you had kissed like this before, but that time it was special. 

You pulled apart and smiled at her, wondering if she wanted to take it further this time. She smiled back and took off her glasses and your shades and placed them on the side table. Your hands traveled down south, hands hesitant to stroke her lap.

''May I?'' You asked her. Consent was important. She nodded her head and you slipped your hands up her skirt and-

BAM!

You jolt up and stare the door, memories fading out of your headspace.

''Oh I didn't know you were staying here.'' Dirk awkwardly coughs, carrying a very drunken Roxy in one arm.

''Um... I'll just stay at Dave's room now.'' You tell him and quickly whisk out of the room. Damn, the mood had been spoiled. You shrug and debate whether or not you should imagine your first time again, but you decide against it. You decide to sleep on the couch tonight. You don't want to stay in Dave's room. All that nostalgia will probably drive you off the roof. Good thing John was going back to his planet tomorrow. Then you can finally discuss your situation with him.


	5. Chapter 5

''Yo, dork.'' You shout at John. He's wearing his god tier outfit (god dammit does he ever get tired of it? Dude literally wears it almost all the time!). You were outside the house, taking a break of fresh air. You just came back from LOHAC a few minutes ago.

His smile falters when he sees you and he pushes his glasses up.   
''Save the insults, birdy. We need to have a serious talk.''  
''Well, if it's about Dave getting mad at you for hiding me, it's none of ma' fault.'' It feels great to be talking to him again. John is the only person you can talk to without depressing yourself. But you can feel like something isn't right.  
''No it's not about that, doof. It's about your sprite thing.'' Well then.

''Oh. I was just about to tell you about it.'' You lie. You were planning to tell him during dinner, yourself.  
''Did Dave and Jade tell you?''

''No... I was at Jane's and Nanna was there too and she told me about it.'' He rubs the back of his neck.

''Oh.''

''What do you say we head inside?'' John pushes the door to his house open and the both of you enter. He pats at the couch and you float over to it, waiting for him to start talking.

''You've got five days left.''

''I know that, egderp.''

''Davesprite I am being serious here!'' He grunts. He seems so pissed off that you're actually surprised.

''And so am I.''

''5 days, dude, just five days! Have you made up your mind?'' He waves his arms around like a lunatic. You drop your gaze and your fists clench.

''Either a human or to cease existence.'' You say under your breath.

''So.... you know you have to choose between the two right?'' All your pain drains away as you feel a rush of heat grow at your cheeks.

''GOD DAMN IT, JOHN!'' You shout, throwing your hands up in the air. ''I KNOW I HAVE TO CHOOSE!''

''I kn-'' You cut him off.

''You think I'm treating this like a joke? I am PERFECTLY aware of ME having to choose! It's my f*cking future, John!''

He's glaring at you.

''You think it's easy, trying to choose? I've got nowhere to go and nowhere to fit in! And I'm afraid of disappearing!'' 

You start to calm down, breathing heavily.

''I know it's hard, Davesprite,'' He mutters, avoiding your gaze. ''But we really need an answer.''  
The both of you keep quiet for a while until he places a hand on your shoulder and speaks up.

''Let's have a walk around LOWAS.'' You nod your head in agreement and follow him out the door.

The scenery is breathtaking. You love how the mushrooms glow teal-like in the place, brightening up the atmosphere and giving it such a dramatic look. It looks nothing like your planet (or at least what used to be YOUR planet). The colours here worked in harmony and it feels just like a dream. You've walked (floated) through the place thousands of times and it still leaves you fascinated.

''I'm scared.'' You admit.

''I know,'' He tells you. ''And although you're scared, you still have to make a decision quick.''

''There's still so much I haven't done. And Jade...''

''Jade?'' He inquires.

''I don't know man. I actually still really like her and I need to you know, have some last moments with her or something. I can't turn all human and try to court her, she already has the Alpha male. And I don't want to break them apart.''

''Yea I guess Dave won't be too happy if you stepped in...''

''But I don't want to disappear.''

''Has the crow option ever occurred to you?''

''No....''

''Do you think that you'll still keep your memories? as a crow and all, I mean.''

''No, I won't.'' You tell him with your vast knowledge of SBURB because since you know, you're a sprite.

''Oh dude that sucks.'' He shoves his hands into his pocket and the both of you nod in silent agreement. You're so grateful that John has decided to stick with you all around. Not a lot of people would like to have the consolation prize. The both of you finish your walk in silence. Once you reach the top of the hill, you tap on his shoulder.

''John, thanks for everything.''

''No problem. You're my bro and bros stick with bros through thick and thin.''

''That's so cheesy, man. But anyway, I think I've made up my mind.''

He doesn't even ask what it is and nods at you in respect. You are ever so grateful for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days left.

You've picked out a gift for John. A DJ-ing booth shaped like the warhammer of Zillywho. You might as well give him all your music equipment, since you won't be able to use it anymore.

You hide the set in your room, and sneak out, locking the door.

You can hear noises in the living room. No one should be at home right now. You told John, Jade and Dave that you would be at Roxy's planet for a meeting and John said he would be at LOCAH, planning his and Jane's party. You've gotten Jade a giant cake bowl. It's as tall as Jane house, and it's ironic. You float and peek at the corner of living room.

''Dave....'' The dark haired girl groans. 

''Yea?'' His hands were wrapped protectively around her waist, and she was sitting on his lap, his head rested on her shoulders.

''What do we do about Davesprite?''

''As much as I hate to answer it like this, we can't do anything about it. He's a free man, you know?''

''That's true. It must hurt him to have to choose! I mean, I wouldn't even be able to pick which one to be if I were him!''

''Well to tell he truth I'd rather he not pick to become a human Dave. There's just too many daves. Dead daves, doomed daves! Alive Daves, sad Daves. And we all can't keep our hands off Jade Harley. Too much competition!'' Dave nuzzled at her shoulder, and begun to tickle her.

''Oh, stop it!'' Jade giggled, and planted a sloppy kiss on Dave's cheek. Dave stopped tickling her and kissed her back and you almost forgot you were watching, you were there. God damn they look so happy and /cute/ together. Did you and Jade look like that when you were in the meteor? You hope so.

And Dave was right. Two Daves is one too many. You've already made up your mind during the walk with John yesterday, so Alpha Dave's point makes it clearer. You sigh as you float to your room and unlock it. You close it from the inside and climb out the window. Face straight, you float around the house and to the front door.

You open the door, which was left ajar. Wait, how did the two of them get in? Maybe spacey powers. Yea.

''Hey.'' You pretend to be surprised that they were there.

''Hey.'' Dave replied, straightening his shirt as Jade jumped off his lap, hair ruffled.

''So, I guess I should tell you guys the big news,'' You say with a bored voice. ''I'm choosing to become non-existent.''

''Oh, Davesprite!'' Jade leaps at you, giving you a huge hug. As much as you want to hug her back and kiss her, you don't.

She's not yours. 

And god does it hurt to admit that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I deleted the previous chapter because I did not like how I depicted Rose so I altered it. Thanks for understanding.

''So, you're choosing to disappear?'' Rose asks, drink in one hand. Apparently the end of the game didn't treat her well. They said she was like this in the meteor before, but now she's a tad bit less happy. Who would be? They've all lost something important in their lives.

''Yea.'' You take a sip of the apple juice in your mug and lean back.

''Aren't you scared to not exist?'' Her voice is steady. It is only her second glass.

''Well, yea. Actually, no,'' You grumble. ''I'm not scared to not exist, I'm just... I just don't want to be forgotten, you know?''

''Forgotten?''

''Yea. Nobody gives a damn about my god awful existence. Nobody's going to care or remember me except during christmas parties where they are going to be like 'hey that orange ornament reminds me of davesprite!' 'davesprite who?' 'bird dave?' 'oh right!' ''

''That's not true.'' Rose sits up and rubs her chin.

''Yes it is,'' You sigh. ''None of the trolls know me at all, the sprites do but they all got their own thing going, and the only other sprite I can talk to is Nanna, but she's disappearing too. And of us humans, I barely know the alphas, and John is the only one who actually talks to me often!''

''I'd talk to you often too if you weren't actually hiding away.''

''Yea. But you have Dave. The alpha dude. He's way better.''

''Just because you're not the alpha Dave, it doesn't mean that you're worse than him.''

''Actually it sort of does.'' Your voice is bitter. This is a touchy subject you haven't discussed with someone in a long time.

''Okay, Davesprite, you're different. You and Dave, are well, Daves, but you've lived through different lifetimes.'' She pours herself more wine. ''And so you've experienced different things, so it makes you unique. You're not some shadow.''

''But I just get in the way of everyone,'' You hiss. ''especially Dave and Jade! And the burden I have been to John?''

''Well, John doesn't think you're a burden.'' She says nonchalantly. When she invited you over to her house for a talk, you didn't expect it to get this personal. You two were never close. You thought she was just going to say stuff like bye, don't worry we'll miss you and stuff like that.

''He does. I can tell it.''

''You're,'' She pauses momentarily to take another sip. ''Dumb.'' She starts giggling. You can't tell if that's because she's insane or the drink is kicking in. You hope it's the latter.

''Wow rude much.'' You grumble.

''I was just jesting you.'' She sits upright and her goofy expression drains and is replaced with a super serious one.

''Are you sure I made the right decision?''

''Yea I am. I guess. What do you think?''

''Well, I believe that no matter what you do will be the right decision. You know, fate and everything.''

''Okay,'' Rose is being weird. ''So, tell me, why do you succumb yourself into a huge mess like this?''

She gets off her chair and reaches an arm to slap you. That's the second time this week that someone has slapped you.

''Great. I'm about to die and you slap me. Great job, Lalonde. Way to boost my spirits.''

''If I don't slap some sense into you, no one will.'' She chuckles. You watch her start dancing and you sigh. The drink is so kicking in. The Rose in your timeline wasn't like this. The Rose in your timeline was more... sad. Yea. You don't like thinking about it. It makes you feel even shittier. To tell the truth, you prefer prim and proper Rose. The one who spewed out words in such an amazing manner. The one who was snarky and sarcastic. But look at her, she's not even trying anymore.

''I know what you're thinking, Davey,'' She laughs. ''You think I'm pathetic don't you?''

''No I don't.'' You lie.

''I understand,'' She stops waltzing and walks up to you. ''You know, sometimes you just got to let go. Being an unemotional douche your whole life isn't going to help. Pretending to be strong hurts more than showing it.''

''Have you lost your sense of pride?'' You yell.

''At least face your god damn problems! She snarls at you, grabbing you by your collar.

''Hey, you're the one wasting yourself!''

''At least I didn't run away!'' She yells as you storm out of the house.

_  
''Rose is nuts.'' You tell John during dinner.

''No she's not.'' He glares at you.

''She called me out as a person who ran away from their problems and she herself is drinking it up instead of facing things.''

John frowns at you.

''Davesprite. You barely even know Rose. The Rose in the alpha timeline, anyway. Sure, she has a problem but you don't have to be so rude about it. She knows she has a problem!''

''How so?'' You snort.

''Well, she figured that acting like her old self was something that hurt her the most. She drinks so she can ignore the nightmares from the horrorterrors that keep repeating in her dreams.''

''Oh,'' You guess some of it makes sense. ''But she still drinks.''

''At least she didn't go into hiding without an explanation,'' He laughs. 

''What the heck? You're on her side!?''

''No, but you really shouldn't have run away without an explanation.''

''You are so confusing.''You grunt.

''No I'm not.'' John retorts.

''Whatever.''

John is crazy. Crazily smart. You sigh wistfully as you leave him alone. You have to tell Dave and Jade tomorrow about your decision. They are the last people you want to talk to about it, but maybe the could help you.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr are  
> main/art blog: Andirambles.tumblr.com  
> Secondary/side/reblogging: Watchingfandomsfromafar.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Will update story at least twice a week <3


End file.
